


Wrong Conclusions

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy makes a discovery that leads her to wrong conclusions. PG





	Wrong Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> -
> 
> TITEL: Wrong Conclusions (I know this is totally lame, I suck at titles, if you have a better idea, PLEASE tell me!)  
> AUTHOR: Kass Shakespeare  
> PAIRING: B/S  
> RATING: PG  
> GENRE: Drama/Humour   
> SPOILERS: Season 5  
> SUMMARY: Buffy makes a discovery that leads her to wrong conclusions.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a dream about that, so I just wrote it down this morning. Hope you like it. Please send feedback, whether its critisism or praise.

Buffy walked into her house, slowly closing the door and leaning her back against it for a while. She sighed deeply, fighting back the tears, but the numb feeling and the pain in her stomach wouldn’t disappear. She had to talk to somebody, but Dawn was sleeping over at Willow and Tara’s, and Anya and Xander surely were busy. Even if not she highly doubted Xander would show any sympathy. He had never liked Spike.

Spike. Her mortal enemy, her nemesis, who had turned into a friend in the past few months. And now he was gone. She still couldn’t believe it.

Her eyes got wet and teary again as she suddenly felt a knock on the door behind her.

She opened it slowly, finding Willow standing on her porch.

“Hey Buffy, Dawn forgot her pyjama,” said the redhead, walking into the house. “I told her we could give her one but she insisted she wanted hers.”

In that moment Willow noticed Buffy‘s deep frown and her wet eyes. “Buffy, what happened?” she asked worried.

Buffy looked up at her, trying to remember how to talk. “Spike,” she said faintly.

“What? What happened with Spike, or what did he do?” Willow asked, trying to read her friend’s statement.

“He’s gone.”

“Oh, where did he go? Back to England?”

“He..he’s dead,” Buffy answered.

“Oh no, really? I mean how do you know? You sure?” Willow asked again, leading her friend to the couch in the living room.

“I…I…I,” Buffy stammered as she sat down on the couch.

Willow’s eyes suddenly shot wide open. “You? I mean you… staked him?”

“No, oh my God, no, I would never… he’s been our friend and he is helpless… was helpless,” Buffy corrected.

“So, who did it? And how do you know he’s dead?” Willow wanted to know.

“I went to his crypt and there was a pile of dust on the floor,” Buffy said slowly.

“But that doesn’t mean anything, it could’ve been just dirt.” Willow just couldn’t believe that the blond vampire should be dead, although he had been dead all the time, she thought.

“No, there was a… a stake on the floor,” Buffy told her best friend. “Oh God, Willow.” Buffy started to cry, and Willow took her in her arms, feeling tears on her cheeks as well.

“Spike is dead, and he will never come back.” Buffy sniffed, “and he will never call me bitch again, and he will never tell Dawn any bad stories she isn’t supposed to hear and he will never sit on my porch again, smoking cigarettes and stalking me.” Buffy began to sob again and Willow rubbed her back.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Spike was sitting on Buffy’s front porch, lighting a smoke. He had heard some talking and crying inside and decided it was wiser to see what was going on before he entered the house. If that sodding idiot of a neighbour wouldn’t mow his lawn in the middle of the bloody night he could maybe understand what they were talking about. So far he was able to say that it was the Slayer and the witch.

Finally the lawnmower stopped and Spike tried to listen.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I can’t believe he is gone,” Willow said.

“Me neither.” Buffy had calmed down again and stopped crying.

“I just wish I had treated him better sometimes.” She said.

Willow listened.  
”I was always bitching at him and I never told him what he meant to me. I never told him that I cared about him and liked him. He must have thought I really hated him. “Buffy sighed, looking very guilty.

“He knew Buffy, I am sure he did,” Willow tried to assure her best friend.

“No Will, he didn’t, because I never told him and never showed him. And now he’s gone and I can’t tell him anymore.”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Who the hell were they talking about. Spike had thought for a moment they were talking about him, but assuming Buffy would cry if he was gone and say she cared about him was just nonsense. Maybe the watcher, but Spike couldn’t remember the Slayer bitching at him.

He lit another smoke and continued to listen.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“So, who do you think who did it?” Willow asked again.

“Killed him? I don’t know. I haven’t seen anyone near. And there weren’t any signs of a fight. Maybe he…” Buffy stopped, trying to breathe and push the thought away.

“You mean he killed himself?” Willow asked.

“Wouldn’t be the first time he tried it,” Buffy said and shrugged.

“But why?”

“I don’t know Will,” Buffy sighed, looking down at her shoes. “Maybe it’s my fault.”

“Don’t say that Buffy.” Willow said with a worried statement on her face. “If he did it it was his decision, not yours.”

“Yeah, but I seem to have a destructive effect on guys. First Angel loses his soul, then he leaves me. Parker, well Parker was just a stupid idiot. Then Riley, he left too, and now Spike staked himself. And that all because of me.”

“I’m sure if wasn’t because of you, maybe he didn’t do it himself, maybe someone did it?” Willow suggested with a slight smile, but then noticed it didn’t make things much better.

“Yeah, and whoever it was, if I find it out, this person is gonna regret it!” Buffy swore.

“I just wish I could have told him a few things before he….” Buffy stopped again, feeling new tears form in her eyes. “I just wish he would walk right through this door and be still undead.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Spike got up and walked right through the door. He had heard enough.

“Hello Buffy,” he said, standing at the entrance of the living room.

“Hey Spike,” Willow greeted in a low and sad tone.

Buffy was still looking at her shoes and then slowly raised her head. Spike could look right into her teary eyes and saw her half shocked, half happy statement as she slowly started to realize that he was really standing there.

“Oh Goddess,” Willow mumbled as reality hit her too.

“Spike?” Buffy asked, still not believing it.

The blond vampire nodded, smiling warmly at her.

Buffy didn’t hesitate any longer and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. “Oh God, I thought you were dead,” she cried.

“I am dead, luv,” he answered, patting her back. He couldn’t help but grinning. Buffy was hugging him. In their relationship that was like third base.

Buffy finally let go off him and he only had time enough to take an unneeded breath before Willow came to hug him too.

“How did you came up thinking I was dead?” Spike asked then.

“I went to your crypt and found this pile of dust on the floor and a stake beside it and you were nowhere near,” Buffy explained.

“Oh, that. Well, I was dusting my crypt and then went to the basement to put the broom back.”

“Dusting your crypt?” Willow asked surprised. “I never knew you were so tidy.”

“So that’s where you were when I came in,” Buffy added.

“Yeah.”

“And the stake?” Buffy asked, still a little confused how it fit in the story.

“Must have rolled from the table again. Damn floor is uneven.”

Spike and Buffy smiled at each other and Willow decided to break the silence.

“I will go upstairs and get Dawn’s pyjama,” she said and walked up the stairs.

“So, what are the things you wanted to tell me before I died?” Spike asked with a smirk.  
”You’ve been listening? You’ve been listening and didn’t come in to tell me you are still alive?” Buffy was suddenly a little bit angry.

“Well, I didn’t know who you were talking about at first. When I realized it was me I did came in, didn’t I?

Buffy nodded and let her frown disappear.

“Well…” She sat down on the couch again, patting the seat beside her.

“I just realized a few things,” she started, avoiding to look into Spike’s eyes.

“I was a real bitch to you sometimes. And I wanna say sorry for that.”

“Apology accepted,” he said softly.

“That’s not all,” she interrupted him. “I never told you that I care about you, Spike. In the past few months, especially when we had to fight Glory, you proved that you have changed. You are a friend now, and I never thanked you for everything you did for me and Dawn, after I died…” Buffy looked right into his eyes now and noticed that they were a little wet. “You cared for Dawn and helped my friends even thought I wasn’t there anymore. I realized you didn’t do all that just to impress me and to get credit for it, because I wasn’t there to give it to you. I am sorry I haven’t told you this earlier. You are really a good friend and I don’t want to lose you, ever.”

Spike smiled at her, hugging her carefully, and Buffy placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Buffy didn’t know how it happened and why, but suddenly she found herself kissing Spike on the lips, first very gently but then more passionately and intensely.

“It’s sad that you had to die first before I realized what you mean to me,” she said, breaking free from the kiss and looking down, feeling guilty.

Spike took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up to look into her eyes. “I love you Buffy,” he said and for the first time he wasn’t afraid of her reaction.

“Spike, I can’t say that yet, but I feel a lot for you, I just don’t…” She sighed, fighting for the right words. “Love is such a strong word, and I don’t wanna say it before don’t I really feel it.”

Spike nodded understanding. “It’s okay, luv. Maybe I should go now.”

“No!” she said as he wanted to get up and grabbed his arm. “Stay for a while.”

Spike sat down again as she leaned in to kiss him another time.

 

Both didn’t notice Willow’s faint gasp of surprise as she had come down the stairs again. She just shrugged and walked out of the house, giving Buffy enough time to ‘say’ all the things she hadn’t told him yet.

 

~The End~


End file.
